The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Compressors are used in a variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate refrigerant within a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically “refrigeration systems”) to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. In each application, it is desirable for the compressor to provide consistent and efficient operation to ensure that the refrigeration system functions properly. To this end, it is desirable to monitor data received from various sensors that continually measure various operating parameters of the compressor. Electrical sensors may monitor electrical power. Pressure sensors may monitor compressor suction and discharge pressure. Temperature sensors may monitor compressor suction and discharge temperatures as well as ambient temperature. In addition, temperature sensors may monitor an electric motor temperature or an oil temperature of the compressor. Further sensors may monitor oil level and oil pressure of the compressor.
Electrical power is delivered to the electric motor of the compressor by a power supply. For example three phase high voltage power may be used.